A travel to middle earth
by Kimiko Daichi
Summary: Her journey in Feudal era is done and Inuyasha has made his wish killing Kagome in the progress. Now it's time to Kagome to help in another world. Maybe this is her time to true love or will it turn into a disaster?
1. A second chance

**Disclaimer: Panther Black doesn't own Lord of the ring or Inuyasha. She only owns the plot and any OC who may appear.**

Tika: Hey Yo my darlings! This is my new story it's an Inuyasha/Lord of the ring crossover!

ooOOoo

It's over finally it's over. The final battle had been fought and they won Naraku was dead thanks to Sesshomaru and Kagome's overall attack that hit Naraku were the Shikon Na Tama were. Over the years Kagome got a lot better to Archery sadly her love for the stupid Hanyou Inuyasha continued to grow no matter how many times he broke her heart.

''Today is the day.'' Was the only thought in the young miko's mind and even though she was going to leave her friends behind, she could not help the dread that filled her heart when she thought about Inuyasha's wish. "I truly love the idiot. Hm. Why me?"

As she walked to the village, she meets up with Miroku and Kilala. She could feel Miroku's gaze on her and for safety she had her hand ready to slap him if necessary.

"Are you sure about this Lady Kagome?" Miroku was the first to break the silence

"Hm. Yes I am Miroku. I love Inuyasha and if my dead will mean his happiness then so be it" Kagome gave him a smile that he could see through. She was saddened that she wasn't the one Inuyasha wanted.

"We will miss you Lady Kagome you will always be in our hearts." Smiled Miroku.

"Thanks it means a lot."

As they reached the village a small fur ball of orange jumped into Kagome stomach making her almost fall.

"Don't leave me Kagome please." The young Kitsune sniffed and glanced up to her face with big emerald green eyes full of tears.

Kagome could not help the tears that began to threaten to fall. She needed to stay strong for her little kit.

"Oh Shippou I love like my own but it's time for me to leave." She gave Shippou a watered smile before nuzzling her nose into his fire red hair.

"Okay mama I promise I will be strong for you." He gave her a big smile before running of to play with Kilala.

ooOOoo

They all gathered around Goshinboku Kikyo were standing to Kagome's left and she couldn't help but slightly fear the dead woman's present. Miroku and Sango were standing at the side and you could see it took all of Sango willpower to break down. Shippou and Kilala were at the hut so they didn't have to watch Kagome's dead.

The old miko Kaede were standing in front of the god tree, her old wrinkled face were full of sadness but also understanding.

"Inuyasha would ya please make ya wish." her old face snapped Kagome out of her thoughts and she took a deep breath.

"I wish for Kikyo to be alive again." His face reflected his emotions. His eyes showed the love he held for Kikyo. He didn't even spare Kagome a glance.

A bright pink light sparked from the jewel before it shot into Kagome. Suddenly a white light shot out of Kagome before slamming into Kikyo making her fall to the ground. When the light died down the jewel was gone and so was Kagome.

ooOOoo

"**Wake up Kagome.**" A gently voice filled her mind and she felt truly at peace.

"Hmm…Where am I?" She opened her eyes only to close them at the bright white light that shined.

A lovely chuckled were heard in the silence. She carefully opened her eyes and couldn't help the gasp there escaped her lips. Standing before her was Midoriko her eyes full of laughter and a beautiful smile on her face.

"Midoriko-sama" She bowed her head to the great priestess. "It's an honor finally to meet you"

"**Don't bow to me child.**" She gave Kagome another smile when she lifted her head. "**You're time it's not over my child.**"

A puzzled expression over took Kagome's face and her eyes showed the many questions.

"What do you mean I'm I not dead?" Asked Kagome carefully.

"**No I'm going to send you to a different dimension. A place full of great evil they need you and I'm here to help you.**" Midoriko smiled at the young girl.

"What place?"

A chuckled escaped Midoriko's lips. "**I can't tell you much about it you will have to learn about it yourself. But I will tell you this. An important person will find you and together you shall search for a hobbit named Frodo. He has a great guest ahead of him just like you did. You must help him to defeat the evil.**"

"**I have three gifts for you to help you on the search.**"

Excitement look quickly over took Kagome's features as her eyes took a happy glint.

"Gift? What kind of gifts?"

Midoriko couldn't help the laughter that broke free from her throat at the young girl antics.

"**The first gift is this bag there is everything you will need in middle earth including more. The bag is enchanted so it will fill light as a feather no matter how much you put in it. I thought you might need it.**"

The bag was black with a silver feather in the corner and she quickly put the bag on her back (A/T: Lol It rimes! I'm so good sry moving on)

"**My second gift for you is this. Treat him with respect and he will always be you loyal.**"

A black fox with white paws, tail, ears and beautiful red eyes walked out of the white light before he sat himself in front of Kagome. She looked at the fox before holding her hand out for it to sniff.

"Err…Hi my name is Kagome." She smiled at the little fox as it sniffed to her hand.

"_**You know you could just speak to me in the mind we share a bond mistress**_._"_ Kagome jumped at the voice in her head before staring into the air as she began to mumble.

"Damn I'm going mental I know I'm crazy know!"

"**No dear Kagome you're not going crazy it was him.**"

Kagome blinked before looking at the fox, she released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"_So what's your name?" _

"_**Anything you wish mistress.**_" He purred happily in her mind.

"_Then I'm going to call you Akito. I always loved that name."_

"**Now the last gift is that when you arrive to Middle earth I will grant you the knowledge to know everything about the place. Also you will turn into an elf. Now it's time for you to leave good look my dear child. You will need it.**"

Suddenly there was a bright light and then everything went black.

ooOOoo

Please R&R and give me some ideas I would love to hear them!

Lots of love!

~Tika-sama


	2. A new friend and a drastically choice

**Disclaimer: Panther Black does not own Inuyasha or Lord of the rings. She makes no profit or money on this story. She only owns the plot or any OC that may appear. **

Tika: Hey so this is chapter 2 I'm so happy I managed to make it down before Monday. And I have important news a review of mine told me that chapter 1 is almost like another story here on Fanfiction. So no flames about it already know. I have talked to the Author and told her just so you guys know.

Other than that thank you for your amazing reviews I can't believe how many I got just for one chapter! Love ya!

* * *

"_ Head hurts again!" _She slowly cracked one eye open before sitting up.

"_**Are you okay?" **_Akito's concerned voice rang in her head and she turned her head to find him sitting in his small form with his head cocked to the side.

"_Ya I'm fine but there is a killing migraine coming up_" A dry laugh escaped her lips as everything that had happened came crashing back to her. Tears filled her eyes as small sobs shock her body.

"_**Don't cry mistress." **_The pleading sound in Akito's voice snapped Kagome out of her self-pity. She took a shaky breath before standing.

"_Thanks Akito now isn't the time to cry. Sorry." _She took of her black bag and started to look through it. She couldn't help the happy squeal when she found some soft new clothes. With a "turn around" to Akito she started to strip.

Her new clothes fit perfect on her new body perfectly and Kagome couldn't help but gag at her new boobs. They were a D size.

Her new outfit reminded her of a genie or belly dancer. It consisted of a pair of white Harem pants with open sides and black combat boots **(A/T Note: Think Sesshomaru.) **Halter Bra Top was white with golden beads hanging from the edge. There was also a black cape with golden embellished with golden leaves.

"So what do you think?"

Akito turned around to look. He mentally raised an eyebrow at her outfit.

"_**Well we may have a problem with males in this world"**_

A nervous giggle came from Kagome as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh no Kouga was enough" She started to rummage through her back bag. A smile made its way onto her face.

She pulled a pure white bow with golden vines wrapped around it and matching arrows. A black sword with white handled and a dagger with blue stones. But that wasn't what caught her attention. The next thing she pulled out of her bag took both Akito and Kagome off guard.

It was a black and purple scythe with a chain wrapped around it. There were blue jewels and small feathers hanging from some parts of the chain and bells hang from the end of the blade.

She quickly strapped her sword at her side and her dagger down her right boot. Her arrows on her back, along with the scythe and her bow in hand.

"Well let's go. But before we go can we find a river?"

At Akito's nod, she jumped onto Akito's back and then they were flying through the air. She couldn't help but admire the beauty of the forest as they passed by.

As they landed Kagome quickly jumped of Akito's back and raced to the lake. She gasped at her reflection. Her hair had grown down to her knees with silver stripes and her eyes chanced from a dark brown to a silver/blue color. A white chakra stone were placed just above her brows, her blood red lips became fuller and her figure became more womanly. Her ears became pointed like Sesshomaru's and she couldn't help but pulling at them. All in all she looked gorgeous.

"Damn I look good!" A maniac smile light up on her face and she began a weird type of Gangnam style.

"_**Yes you do mistress now let's go we have to find the important person and Frodo."**_ That snapped Kagome out of her dance a sheepish smile came to her face and she started a weird kind of laugh.

"_Right I'm sorry." _Then they were on the road again to find theimportant person Midoriko was talking about.

About three hours later they came upon an old man with grey ropes, a grey hat and a walking stick. Kagome snickered of the site he was a wizard no doubt.

"Hello my dear I guess you're Kagome." The old man smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"Yes I am who are you?" He may sound nice but you couldn't be too careful.

A deep chuckle escaped the old man and twinkle came to his eyes. "Well my dear my name is Gandalf the grey come Frodo is expecting us."

As he began to walk away Kagome sat there blinking before snapping out of it by the voice of Gandalf calling her to come.

Kagome smiled maybe this world wasn't so bad and she did have Akito and Gandalf. Well she got a second chance and this time she wouldn't be second best to a man. She wouldn't fall in love even if it means she had to be cold. She pulled up her hood to keep her face undetected. Who knew what's sorts of freaks they would meet.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me how I did it! You're welcome to give me some ideas!

Lots of love

~Tika-sama


End file.
